Fast and Furious
by Your favorite little author
Summary: Bulma is an undercover agent on a mission to bring a major Street racer vageta down along with her partners Chichi and Krillin, based off the fast and furious movie
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

The crowd roared with the eruption of the engines as the cars approached the starting line. A Blue haired teenager sighed from the sidelines as she silently watched; she couldn't believe what she'd gotten herself into. This one, was definitely new. She wore a hot halter and some low rise with her gun strapped at the bottom of her ankles. An old man went in front of the cars, Bulma new him from his profile: Roshi. He was a _bad_ guy; he had his finger in everything. It was him that held these illegal street races. Bulma gazed along the cars, and stopped when she noticed another person she recognized, Vageta. This one, was why she was here. He was her target. He had slick black hair cut slightly short (cough like in GT cough), he wore a black muscle shirt.

Chi-chi winked at her from across the road, on the other sideline. Chi-chi wore torn jeans and a blue lace tube-top as she began to move through the crowd. The wink was a signal. It was saying she was going to move in on her target Goku, the gang's secondary leader behind Vageta. The cars ripped off in a blaze of exhaust thankfully for Chi-chi because if Vageta saw Goku talking to a 'groupie' he'd get pissed. He ran his illegal group like that- no distractions.

Chi-chi shook her hips as she walked up to Goku, who was stuffing his face with a chili hotdog but froze when he saw her approach. "Goku," Bulma heard Tien, a member in their group, say jokingly, "Goku, you stopped eating should we worry?". Chi-chi smirked at his loss of words, she knew what she had and used it. "Hey there," she smiled at him, "You're in team Z right?". Goku continued to stair blankly until Yamcha, another black haired member, hit him. "Y-yeah, I mean yes, I am," Goku shook back to reality, "I'm Goku". Bulma saw Chi-chi's mouth twitch as her own had done. Who did this guy think he is? A bloodthirsty killer trying to act all sweat and innocent, the nerve. Chi-chi went back to smiling flirtatiously, "I'm Chi-chi". Tien & Yamcha smirked to themselves and went to join two groupies of their own. Bulma rolled her eyes from a far, they we're pathetic. Vageta couldn't even keep them following his word, pitiful.

The black electric painted car rolled up and swerved to a halt, Vageta's car. Roshi howled, "Yes, and my man Vageta's the winner!" but Vageta was glaring over at Goku who was flirting with Chi-chi. He sneered and walked over, "You little skank whore poser, get the hell off him". Chi-chi raised her eyebrows and looked at Goku, "Bye" she kissed his cheek and walked away.

"Okay Krillin, you're up" Bulma muttered to herself as she watched her other partner Krillin start talking to Tien and Yamcha. After a few minutes of chatter something interrupted her whole plan as sirens filled their ears.

_Authors note: this is sort of a test story, send in reviews please and tell me if I should keep at it, thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own dbz or the fast and the furious or 2 fast 2 furious for that matter

Bulma looked frantically around, cops? Here? Now? Damn the local PD. She looked around for her team; Chi-chi was driving up with the dark pink racecar. "Get in," she shouted. Bulma didn't need to be told twice, she jumped in. They swerved off the side of the road following Krillin's car with was dark red with a pool table painted on the side (a joke Bulma and Chi-chi did because his bald head resembled a cue ball). They drove out onto Main Street only to find police cars blocking the way. They had set up road blocks, their cars and a dump truck sitting with its back garage part closed. "Dumbasses," Chi-chi glared. "Move over," Bulma leaned from the passenger side over to the wheel, "watch this".

"You're not," Chi-chi grabbed her seat belt. But she was. Bulma moved the car into third and road straight into the dump truck, which back was at an angle. Their car drove up it and literally flew over the cars. They landed hard, crushing part of their front end. "You're insane," Chi-chi breathed out, "that was some dukes of hazard shit right there". Bulma gave her trade mark smirk over to her, "god Chi, live a little"

"No thanks," Chi-chi tightened her belt, "you do it for me". But neither was watching the road, and when they looked back to it, it was to late. They we're heading for a full on collision with a Silverado, not that big but big enough to crush their dinky little two foot high one. They closed their eyes and held up their hands in instinct, a very bright light filled the car and…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or fast and furious

Authors note: thanks Sarah for your little (or long) reviews! I wasn't going to finish this story because I got no feedback but I'll finish it for you;) Sorry this chap is soo short

Avery bright light filled the car and…no crash. Trembling, Bulma lowered her hands from her face. She was…flying. She looked out of the window, clouds were floating beneath them at tremendously high speed. She gasped and looked over at chi-chi…she still had not opened her eyes. "Chi," Bulma whispered, "Chi". Chi-chi slowly lowered her hands and opened her eyes. "Ahh!" she shrieked and desperately clawed at nothing for help. "Chi, chill…we're flying," Bulma murmured in awe.

"Yeah, great, B," Chi-chi said angrily, "but how? This is freakin insane! How the hell do you fly without a plane?". Bulma paused before answering, "I don't know… but I'm going to find out". She stuck her head out of the window, when a bright light filled her eyes.

Bulma opened her eyes slowly, where was she? Her room. What had happened? That was when it all hit her, the bright light…but before that…she saw a flash of something…or someone. "Damn it!" she hit her fist on whatever was closest to her. Whatever it was, however it happened…she'd find out, as god be her witness she'd find out what the hell was up.


End file.
